Rojo como la sangre
by LucasMarx
Summary: Red es solitario desde que llegó a la mansión Smash, pero un encuentro inesperado le espera, ¿Quien es este misterioso joven? ¿por que está aquí? Rated T por temas gore, Advertencia: Muerte de un personaje. Summary asqueroso, ¡Mi primer Oneshot! ¡deja criticas!


DISCLAIMER: ningún personaje me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Nintendo

* * *

Red estaba ahí, solo, sentado en uno de los sillones del salón principal de la mansión Smash. Se sentía solo, desde que llegó a ese lugar, se sentía solo, no tenía a nadie con quien hablar, todos sus temas involucraban pokémon, por lo que no tenía a nadie con quien hablar. Estaba solo.

O eso creía.

Una tarde, luego de una gran batalla en la que había salido victorioso, se disponía a regresar a su cuarto, algo cansado de tanta pelea. Pero al llegar, observó un joven de su misma estatura, se vestía con una chaqueta de mangas cortas blanca y roja, unos jeans azules y una gorra roja, sus cabellos eran negros y sus ojos eran tan rojos como la sangre. Red no podía creerlo, jamás lo había visto en la mansión, ¿acaso era de los nuevos? Se acercó a este con una sonrisa amigable.

—¡Hola! Acaso eres nuevo?

El otro joven le miró unos segundos y negó con la cabeza, acercándose a este .

—No, pero me perdí, busco a un joven entrenador, ¿Le has visto?

Red se quedó sorprendido, ¿Acaso el otro joven le buscaba?

—¡Creo saber a quién buscas! Por cierto, soy Red

—Un gusto, Red, o mejor dicho Fire.

Red se quedó sorprendido, ¿Cómo sabía su segundo nombre? ¿y por qué le llamó así? El joven dio una pequeña risa y estiró su mano para estrecharla con el otro.

—Me llamo Red, es un gusto.

Red (o mejor dicho Fire, para no confundir) estaba sorprendido, el otro joven tenía su mismo nombre, observó nervioso la mano del pelinegro y estrecho su mano. Intentó sonreír a pesar de estar nervioso.

—W-woah, ¡tenemos el mismo nombre!

El joven Red entró en la habitación de Fire sin decir nada, Fire le miró y en ese instante, escuchó pasos y algunas voces.

—¡Te lo juro por Palutena! ¡No sé cómo conquistar mujeres!

—Ya, ¿y por eso vienes hacia mí rogando?

—Vamos, capitán, no seas tan malo, el pobre ángel está embobado con la princesita rosa…

Cada vez las voces se acercaban más, Fire reconoció aquellas voces, eran Pit, Capitán Falcon y Marth, Fire se dispuso a entrar a su habitación, pero en ese momento los jóvenes ya mencionados antes lo vieron y se acercaron a este para saludar.

—¡Hey, Red!

—¿A dónde vas, hombre? ¡Vamos a celebrar tu victoria!

—Eh… hola chicos, estoy algo cansado y necesito dormir…

—¿Qué? Vamos Red, solo ven un rato con nosotros, ¡ya verás que se te quita el sueño!

Fire no sabía qué hacer, Los otros eran buenos chicos, pero quería hablar con el misterioso Red.

—No puedo, ¿comprenden? Ahora déjenme solo.

Entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta de forma bruta, se cargó sobre esta y suspiró pesado, buscó con la mirada al joven, pero no lo encontró.

—¿Red? ¿Dónde estás?

Vio una pequeña nota en su escritorio, se acercó a esta y la tomó, su mensaje lo dejó helado. En esta decía ''¿Te gusta hacer sufrir a los demás, no? ¿Por qué me remplazaste? ¿Acaso tenías que matar mi existencia y tomar mi vida? Pues ya se acabó, porque ahora YO acabaré con la tuya. PD: ni te molestes en pedir ayuda, solo voltéate'' el joven Fire se dio media vuelta, sintiendo un horrible dolor en su pecho. Tenía clavado un cuchillo muy afilado, pero, ¿de dónde había venido?

—Te odio.

Fire escuchó una voz detrás de él, la cual obviamente era la de Red.

—Me gusta verte sufrir, es igual de genial como cuando maté al otro chico, ese que suplantaba a Gold.

Red se colocó frente a Fire, empujándolo al suelo y sacando el cuchillo lleno de sangre del pecho del castaño.

—Es una pena, luego de tu última victoria eres derrotado, estoy seguro de que nadie te recordará, pues tomaré tu lugar.

El pelinegro se colocó sobre el castaño y comenzó a patearle, mientras reía. Se sentó sobre este y comenzó a apuñalarlo sin piedad, se escuchaban gritos, pero nadie los escuchó. Al cabo de un rato Fire había muerto, un gran charco de sangre estaba a su alrededor, y Red estaba cubierto por esa misma sangre. Se acercó al cadáver para sacarle los ojos con la cuchilla y guardarlos en su bolsillo.

—Descansa en paz, perdedor.

Luego de unas largas semanas, nadie notó la presencia de Red, pensaban que Fire se había teñido el cabello y lo trataban como si fuese él. Fire desapareció para siempre y en su reemplazo estaba Red. En los pasillos de la mansión se escuchaba un griterío, el joven ángel estaba apurado.

—¡oye Red! ¡Apúrate que Peach horneó un pastel!

Pit corría con emoción mientras Red intentaba seguirle el paso, nadie pensaría que un joven de apariencia inocente en realidad fuese un cruel asesino.

Al cabo de unos meses se encontró en la habitación de Red un cadáver no identificado, tenía un montón de apuñaladas en el pecho y le faltaban los ojos, además de que su estómago estaba abierto y sus órganos estaban esparcidos por doquier. Pero lo más inquietante fue que en la espalda de éste se encontraba un mensaje:

''Este es el cadáver de Red Fire, un entrenador que reemplazó la existencia de una leyenda, por su estúpida presencia.''

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí Naa ^^ éste es mi primer Fanfic Oneshot, así que trátenme bien êwê

Tengo que admitir que no odio al Red de FR/LG pero prefiero al original ewe por eso puse de antagonista a Red

¡Todas las críticas y aportes son bien recibidos! ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
